1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a system to train dogs to reduce their barking and/or howling such as when being kept outdoors.
2. Background Information
Barking is the one of the noises most commonly produced by dogs. Dogs bark frequently and in many different situations, some of which may be traced to their retention of juvenile characteristics adulthood. Barks are often accompanied by body movements as part of a broader package of dog communication.
Individual dogs bark for a variety of reasons. They may bark to attract attention, to communicate a message, or to express excitement. Disturbance barks tend to be harsh, low frequency, and unmodulated, whereas isolation and play barks tend to be tonal, higher frequency, and modulated. In either case, canine barking can be a nuisance to neighbors, and is a common problem faced by some dog owners and their neighbors.
There are several methods available to control a barking dog. Some individuals use bark collars containing citrus spray, sonic/ultrasonic vibrations, and electrical shocks, but many groups have disparaged these types of collars. Debarking by modifying the dog's voice box so that a barking dog will make a significantly reduced noise is an extreme technique that is not widely accepted. Others try voice commands, but it is not often that dogs who are prone to barking will respond to voice commands. What is needed is an anti-bark training system for dogs.